halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Nations of Earth and Her Colonies (EZ1239)
"The United Nations is a bastion of democracy and there are threats to that bastion." ―FADM Arthur Cross (FR), Commander-in-Chief of Rapid Reactions Forces Command and Director of Colonial Special Operations Command, on the New Colonial Alliance members, c. 2555. The United Nations of Earth and Her Colonies (UN) is a interstellar, federal republic founded on July 4th, 2170; four months after the end of the Interplanetary Wars. The UN government is run from the Terran super metropolis of New York City, United States, United Republic of North America. Recently the UN has been undergoing a series of reforms, giving more rights to the colonies; more than 920 UN territories have incorporated into the union. History Politics Governance Foreign Relations Relations with the Colonies Political Divisions The following are a list of types of colonial governance: *Republic: *Commonwealth: *State: *Confederacy: *Dominion: Economy Military: United Nations Space Command "For Freedom, For the Republic, For Earth and Her Colonies." ―The UNSC's motto as of 2553. The UNSC was founded during the Interplanetary Wars as an agency to oversee the UN's military affairs in space. United Nations Space Command Navy (UNSC-N) Numbering 16 active fleets with an additional 14 in reserve, the UNSC Navy is the largest and strongest branch of the UNSC. As of 2563: *3 Infinity-class battle carriers *36 Thermopylae-class supercarriers *200 Patton-class fleet carriers *262 Posedion-class light carriers *280 Yamato-class escort carriers *56 Iowa-class fast battleships *98 Earth-class heavy battleships *102 Astraues-class light battleships *113 Valiant-class battlecruisers *118 Autumn-class heavy cruisers *136 Northampton-class escort/strike cruisers *178 Springfield-class light cruisers *258 Midolithian-class heavy destroyers *274 Achilles-class light destroyers *290 Fletcher-class destroyer escorts *467 Paris-class heavy frigates *108 Midsummer Night-class heavy frigates, stealth *472 John "Strident" Stride-class escort/transport frigates *476 Yuri Gagarin-class escort/aviation frigates *517 Charon-class light transport frigates *517 Stalwart-class frigates *294 Lightning-class assault carriers *307 Alexander "Valkyrie" Luis-class assault ships *335 Rebecca Haze-class dock landing ships *598 Atlas-class amphibious transport ships UNSC Military Intelligence Service (MILINT) United Nations Space Command Army (UNSC-A) United Nations Space Command Marine Corps (UNSC-MC) Semper Fidelis Latin for "Always Faithful" The cutting edge of the UNSC's offensive and defensive power. The Marines have sixteen, Fleet Marine Forces, with many Marine Expeditionary Forces in reserve and assigned to their home-colonies, it is the fourth largest branch in terms of personnel only surpassed by the Air Force, the Army, and the Navy. United Nations Space Command Air Force (UNSC-AF) United Nations Space Command Colonial Special Operations Command (C-SOC) Nations-States Nation-States * United Republic of North America ** Canada ** United States of America ** United Mexican States **Republic of Panama * European Union ** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland ** Republic of France ** Republic of Italy ** Kingdom of Spain ** Swiss Confederation ** Federal Republic of Germany ** Republic of Poland ** Czech Republic ** Republic of Croatia **Republic of Austria **Kingdom of Belgium **Republic of Bulgaria **Republic of Cyprus **Confederacy of Andorra **Republic of Albania **Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina **Republic of Belarus **Republic of Edonia **Republic of Slavia **Republic of Macedonia **Republic of Montenegro **Republic of Serbia **Republic of Slovenia **Kingdom of Denmark **Republic of Georgia **Republic of Estonia **Republic of Finland **Republic of Azerbaijan **Republic of Armenia **Hellenic Republic **Republic of Iceland **Republic of Ireland **Republic of Latvia **Republic of Lithuania **Principality of Liechtenstein **Republic of Malta **Grand Duchy of Luxembourg **Republic of Moldova **Principality of Monaco **Kingdom of the Netherlands **Kingdom of Norway **Portuguese Republic **Democratic State of Romania **Russian Federation (also a member of the United Commonwealth of Asia) **Slovak Republic **Republic of Georgia *United Commonwealth of Asia ** Federal Republic of Korea ** Republic of China ** State of Japan **Islamic Republic of Afghanistan **Federal State of Israel **Kingdom of Saudi Arabia **Federated States of Vietnam **Republic of Indonesia *Commonwealth of Oceania *South American Federation *African Union Defunct Earth Nation-States *Koslovics **''People's Russian Federation'' **''People's Republic of Georgia'' **''People's Republic of Ukraine'' * People's Republic of China * Democratic People's Republic of Korea * Unified German Republics Colonial Nation-States UN Core Systems: *Sol system **Republic of Earth and Luna ***Luna Confederate States **Federal Republics of Mars **Jovian Commonwealth **Republic of Titan City *Alpha Centauri system **Republic of Vekta **Republic of New Louisiana *Beta Centauri system **Republic of New Somalia *Gamma Centauri system **Federal Commonwealth of New Harmony *Beta Arcturus system **United States of New America **Republic of Sargasso **Republic of Eden One *Alpha Eridanus system **Republic of Cascade UN Inner Colonies: *Epsilon Eridanus system **United Commonwealth of Reach ***Turul Penal Colony ***Autonomous Republic of Csodaszarvas (recently terraformed and colonized) **Republic of Tribute **Republic of Tantalus **Republic of Circumstance **Commonwealth of Beta Gabriel **Dominion of Epsilon Eridani IV *Cygnus system **Republican State of New Jerusalem **Federation of Cygnus *Paris 98 system **Republic of Paris III **Republic of Paris IV **Republic of Paris V **Republic of Paris VI *111 Tauri system **Dominion of Victoria *CE-2-1239 system **State of Coral UN Middle Colonies: *Iota Arcturus system **Republic of New Korea *Beta Hydri system **Republic of Beta Hydri VI *Altair system **Republic of Altair III **Republic of Altair IV UN Outer Colonies: *134 Eridani system **Republic of Far Isle (Recolonized as of 2559) *Eridani 36 system **Federalized Republic of Mamore *Iota Eridanus system **Republic of Iota Eridanus II ***Autonomous Republic of Ehield ***Autonomous Republic of Eridanus Secundus *Epsilon Hydri system **Federal Territory of Sedra *Epsilon Indi system **Parliamentary Republic of Harvest UN Autonomous Regions/Colonies: *Confederacy of the United Systems *Republic of Sephora *Federation of the Culan Sector *Union of Independent Colonies *Federation of Chorus (Note: in my universe the US annexes the territories of Guam, Micronesia, Virgin Islands, North Mariana Islands, and Puerto Rico; sometime later the Cuba's economy and government collapses allowing anarchy to take place, forcing the US to step in; plus I really like that flag. I am using flags that belong to other users so all credit goes to them.) Major Cities in UN Space Cities on Earth North America New York City: the Big Apple has since become the crown jewel of humanity's government, this advanced super-metropolis has been the largest city in the United Republic of North America and on Earth since 2490. Washington, DC: The 6th largest metropolitan city on the North American continent, falling behind Vancouver, Phoenix, Los Angeles, Chicago, and New York City with 16,703,097 million people living in this historic city. Chicago: Chicago is home to about 54,932,448 million people and the center of the Greater Chicago Industrial Zone, a conglomeration of cities in Illinois, Wisconsin, and Indiana. It is also one of Earth's industrial regions alongside Volgograd, Rhineland, Mombasa, Calais, Belfast, Shanghai, Kaesong, Chūkyō, Hanshin, the industrial regions of Poland, Saigon, and the Busan-Ulsan Industrial Area. Los Angeles: Europe London: The capital city of the United Kingdom and home to the Churchill Academy of Political and Military Science, London is one of the largest cities on Earth and is home to 34 million people. Paris: The City of Love is famously known for it's romantic spots, the great city of Paris is home to 43 million people. Venice: The City of Canals has been thriving ever since the end of Global Warming in the mid-late 21st Century. Asia Home to the Tokyo Space Elevator System, the Rainbow Bridge, and numerous other tourist traps, the Japanese capital city is home to 78,105,457 million people. Africa Oceania Sydney: Home to a major port and in orbit as well as Bravo-6, Sydney also serves as the secondary capital city of the UN. Cities in the Colonies Core System Monastir, New Harmony: The capital city of the Federal Commonwealth of New Harmony and also known as "The jewel of the Core" Monastir was established by the first wave of colonists in the late-22nd and early-23rd centuries. Raccoon City, New Harmony: Located in Midwestern Tyumen and at the center of the Arklay Mountains, Raccoon City's name came from a high abundance of the raccoon-like fauna accurately named the Tyumen Raccoon. Raccoon City is Tyumen's center of industry, so the famous Raccoon Industrial Districts uses it's eco-friendly reactor complex to turn energy from the Arklay Solar Energy Array into electricity. Fairfields, Sargasso: A well known spot for rest and relaxation in the Core Systems. Fairfields is also the location of several shipyards belonging to Trident Industries, Cross Interstellar, Harland and Wolff Shipyards, Umbrage Incorporated, Reyes-McLees, Romanov Industries, Traxus Heavy Industries and SinoViet Heavy Machinary respectively. 26,905,322 million people call Fairfields home sweet home. Inner Colonies Category:EpicZealot1239 Category:The Galactic Federation